jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Gerry Harding (Movie canon)
Dr. Gerry Harding is the Chief Veterinarian of Jurassic Park. In , he was seen treating a Triceratops suffering from a strange disease. A similar character appears in Jurassic Park: The Game. Though never confirmed by Universal Studios, the film and The Game are most likely part of the same canon.Forum:Canonicity_of_Jurassic_Park:_The_Game The information of both characters is given in this article. Gerry Harding is recognised by his green InGen uniform. He has been married multiple times. He has two daughters, Jessica "Jess" Harding and Sarah Harding. He and his daughter Jess were present at the park during the InGen Incident. Both of them managed to escape the island. Appearance and inspiration Gerry Harding is recognised by his green Jurassic Park uniform. He is a very minor character in , being portrayed by the film's producer Gerald R. Molen. Molen was 57 at the time and had graying hair. In Jurassic Park: The Game, however, Gerry is one of the leading characters. The Game's Gerry doesn't look like Gerald Molen. However, in the film Gerry's face was covered by a Jurassic Park cap and a large pair of sunglasses. Therefore, Telltale Games has much liberty in designing Gerry's face. Like the film's character, the Game's Gerry Harding is in his late fifties and has short dark graying hair. He is never seen wearing his sunglasses or a cap. This isn't contradicting the film, since the Sick Triceratops Scene is never seen in The Game. The only real contradiction with the film is the fact that the Game's Harding doesn't have a moustache. In the Game's commentary the developers first said that Harding "shaved" after he met the endorsement team. However, Gerry already lacks a moustache in the scenario Welcome to Jurassic Park, which takes place before the Sick Triceratops Scene. After realising this, the developers joked that it was a fake moustache. Before Jurassic Park Before working for InGen, Gerry Harding worked at the San Diego Zoo.Welcome to Jurassic ParkIn the scenario The Argument, it is revealed that Gerry has married multiple times. Jess Harding is Gerry's 14-year-old daughter. He often feuds with her over her horrible habits such as smoking, stealing, shop lifting and scuba diving behind his back. He also has another daughter from a former marriage named Sara, which is the same as Sarah Harding from . Jurassic Park In , he was seen treating a ''Triceratops suffering from a strange disease. He and Ellie are investigating the animal. Later, he drove Ellie back to the Visitor Center in his Gas-powered Jeep. After that he left for the last boat to the mainland (Costa Rica). Gerry was portrayed by Gerald R. Molen, who was the producer of the film. InGen Incident It is possible for Gerry to be devoured by Rexy, in the end, causing Nima and Jess to go home together. Non-Canon Deaths: If the player fails to complete certain tasks, it is possible for Gerry to be devoured or crushed by Rexy, Lady Margaret, a Tylosaurus, a Troodon, Velociraptors or a Herrerasaurus. Theses deaths are considered non-canon, and will result in a game over. The player will then be allowed to respawn and try again. Gallery Jpgame5.jpg|Gerry Harding and Bakhita File:Dr.Gerry_Harding.jpg|Concept art Gerry.jpg Gerry Harding and Tyranosaurus .jpg|Gerry Harding encounters a T. rex. References Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Characters Category:InGen employees Category:Jurassic Park (film) characters Category:Protagonists